Bleached Island
by Melasnoe
Summary: Two teams stranded in a dangerous jungle with only each other and survival packs to survive. Rated T for language.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Well, this is my first fanfiction, this is the Introduction, I know its short but bare with me! Disclaimer: I DON'T own Bleach...(If I did though...*nosebleed*) Ahem..*holds tissue to nose* Onward!~**...

* * *

"Hello everyone! Welcome to _**"Bleached Island"**_! My name is Melasnoe, Snow for short, and I'll be the host of this _fine_ show. On this show, 20 new victims—I mean players will compete against each other for a prize of one million dollars!" Snow exclaim excitedly.

"Now, there will be two teams! The 'Bleeding Swords'," Snow motions to the team, "And the 'Heartless Hollows," Snow motions to the other team. "On the 'Bleeding Swords' we have; Ichigo Kurosaki, Shirosaki Hichigo, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, Uryuu Ishida, and Renji Abarai!" Each takes a bow and smile when their name is called, all except for Ichigo who just scowls and Hiyori who simply frowns.

"Now, on the 'Heartless Hollows' we have; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Nnoitra Gilga, Ulquiorra Cifer, Coyote Starrk, Szayel Aporro Granz, Tier Halibel, Luppi Antenor, Zommari Rureaux, Yammy Llargo, Lilynette Gingerbuck!" Each takes a bow and flashes a grin, all except for Halibel and Zommari who remain emotionless.

"Now you, the viewers, shall play a big part in this show! You can send in packages to help them in certain challenges and you can vote who stays and who goes in the elimination!" Snow smirks and glances at the players. "And good luck to you all."

Snow faces the camera and flashes a grin, "Tune in next time when we start out challenges to sort the strong from the weak!"

* * *

**A/N: I like how this came out..sort of...*facedesk* So, how did y'all like it? So, review, please? They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ;3.. (I need ideas for some challenges, Anyone got any ideas?)**


	2. Chapter 1: It begins!

'**Ello! Welcome to the First Chapter of Bleached Island! I know, it's been a while, huh?**

**This is unbeta'd, so it's just little me editing this for y'all. ^u^…**

**Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

**~xXx~**

"Ah, welcome back to... _**'Bleached Island!'**_" Snow exclaims. "In this episode, our two teams will be stranded in a jungle with only each other and survival packs!" she giggles. "Lets' check up on them!"

_**In the middle of a jungle with the Heartless Hollows….**_

"Where the fuck are we?!" An enraged blunet roared. "Calm down, Grimmjow." a dark haired male spoke up in a deadpanned tone.

"Oh, fuck off, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow snarled at him. "Why the hell did we even agree to do this?"

A tall, dark-haired 7'0 ½ male stepped forward, "For the money, dumbass. Why else? And a chance to put those stuck-up bastards in their place!" he replied, grinning. Grimmjow snorted and sat down on a fallen log. "Yeah," he said, grinning feral-like.

Ulquiorra simply observed them, his expression showing nothing. Absently, he wondered what kind of challenges they would face…

…_**With the Bleeding Swords… **_

"What are we even supposed to be doing?" Ichigo asked, somewhat wary of the answer. "We're supposed to survive on this island and beat those Hollows, dumbass!" A small dark-haired petit woman replied, smacking him as she did so.

Ichigo rubbed his sore head, "The fuck was that for, Rukia?" he grumbled. "For being a dumbass." She simply stated. "Why did I even agree to be on this show…" Ichigo grumbled, standing a distance away from Rukia to avoid any more harm on his part.

"Well, _I _agreed to be on it for the money, and to show those Arrancars' that Shinigami are better!" A tribal tattooed redhead spoke up, grinning like an idiot.

"That's nice, Abarai, but I agreed to be on here to show that the Quincy are superior to both." Uryuu said, pushing his glasses up. "Sure, Uryuu, sure." Renji replied, rolling his eyes at the Quincy's reasoning for being on the show. "Why can't ya just say you agreed to help us, without being an ass about it?"

"Why you—"

"OIY! Shut the hell up, both of you. You're giving me a headache." An albino shouted. Both Uryuu and Renji simply glared at him before resuming their argument. "King, I don't see how ya deal with them."

"Tch, I deal with you, Shiro, so they aren't that bad." Ichigo mumbled. "Aww, that's harsh, King." Shiro fake pouted, further annoying Ichigo.

"Oh shut up, parasite, and you two! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ichigo chucked a rock at their heads.

"Oiy, berry! The hell was that for?" Renji roared, rubbing the spot where the rock had hit him.

"You know what it was for, pineapple! You're to god damn loud." Renji opened his mouth to retort but never got the chance to.

"**Ahem, hello victims—I mean players!" Snow's voice echoed all around both teams from hidden speakers.**

"Oh lovely, we're 'victims' now." Ichigo muttered before getting hit upside the head by Rukia again. "Ow, dammit stop doing that!" Renji snickered before he too got hit. "Oiy, what was that for, Rukia?!"

"Shut up I can't hear her!" Rukia glared at both of them.

"**As you all know, you're stranded in a jungle,—"**

"No shit, Sherlock." Grimmjow grumbled.

"—**and you have some backpacks filled with items to help you survive. Your goal is to take out the other team, and find hidden clues that will gain you some advantages. The rules are; there are NO rules! Good luck, and oh, before I go… be careful, the jungle's full of **_**dangerous **_**creatures…" Snow giggled darkly.**

"No rules, eh?" Grimmjow grinned. "This is going to be fun." Nnoitra's grin widened. "Time to show those Shinigami whose boss!"

**~xXx~**

**A/N: Ahaha, I'm so evil. Anyhoo, this is the first chapter…it feels…somewhat lacking to me…**

**Eh, it's probably because it's short. But don't worry! The next chapter will **_**most likely**_** be longer!**

**So, tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it? Review please!**


	3. Important Author Note

**A/N: First, I am extremely sorry this is not a new chapter and that this story hasn't been updated in forever.**

**I tried, I honestly did, to attempt another chapter, but I just couldn't get back into this story. I loved this idea, and still do, so instead of simply tossing this story away in the failed attempts bin, let me tell ya what I'll do.**

**I am going to basically rewrite this entire story. The teams may be redone, and possibly with new names if I decide to, so this is where YOU, the readers, come in.**

**You can suggest new team placements (if you wish to keep the current teams, please say so), new team names (if you like the current ones, please say so too), and if you wish to see certain challenges done, please include them. I'll pick challenges that appeal to me and may use them/might add changes to them to better suit things.**

**So, yeah. That's about it. I've been planning to redo this story for a while but never got around to it, but hey, here's my chance. Trust me people, this story WILL be redone and will be way better, in my opinion.**

**So yeah, see ya.**

**~Snow**


End file.
